Sidney's Profile
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: This is not a story...but, the more people who review & let me know what they think of my OC the more likely it is I will write one heck of a Alphas story. *Wink wink* So, check this out.


Basic Profile For My Alphas Character.

A/N: So for the people who read 'How in The World', this is not about Astro Boy, cartoons, nor is this a songfic. This also isn't a story, this is just some info about my OC that could be in a possible story. I have a lot of good ideas and I would really like some feedback n Sidney. So, without further ado I give you Sidney's profile. (=

Name: Sidney Yoritomo.

Age: Twenty-three.

Birthdate: 10/14/1989

Hometown: Los Angeles.

Nationality: 30% Japanese 70% American.

Mothers side.

Grandmother: American. Grandfather: Japanese.

Fathers side.

Grandmother: American. Grandfather: American.

Mother: 50% Japanese 50% American.

Father: 100% American.

Sidney and her sister Amber Nicloe are part Japanese and part American.

Alpha Ability: Tranduction: Able to see most all Electromagnetic Wavelengths. Unlike Gary she can send and receive massages like texts and E-Mails with out a phone or computer. She can also manipulate power grids causing black outs, lights to flicker on and off and she can also bend light to make holograms.

Extra Non-Alpha Ability: Second degree black sash in Kung-Fu.

Weaknesses: The paralyzing fear of any kind of spider. The fear of drowning. The ones she loves getting hurt. Sometimes she zones out so much while using her power she needs someone to keep an eye out for danger.

Appearance: Slightly wavy, mid-shoulder blade length darkish blond hair with light, honey, and amber highlights. Naturally tan skin. Eyes are light green with a darker outer circle and flecks of gold. Lips are perfectly shaped and a medium pink color.

Family:

●Mother: Deceased, died from natural causes when Sidney was ten.

●Father(: Deceased, killed by Red Flag for refusing to work for them when Sidney was twenty.

●Older sister: Amber Nicole(twenty-six).

Different reports state;

She is either alive and joined Red Flag willingly.

Is their prisoner and works for them against her will.

Was killed by Red Flag one year after her father.

Sidney's Preferred Weapon: Four inch stainless steel double edged knife with ivory handle. Heirloom from her Grandfather on her mothers side.

Back story: When Sidney was five and her sister was eight she and her family moved to Japan because of family issues. They lived for four years where she and her sister studied martial arts and where Sidney discovered the full power of her alpha abilities.

Things got heated in their last year in Japan when one day Sidney and her father had a run-in with some Red Flag members in an outdoor marketplace. Thanks to both her and her father's powers they narrowly escaped being captured. Two months after that incident and being stalked by Red Flag they were forced to move back America.

After Sidney turned ten her mother became very ill and soon passed away. Unable to handle her families grief along with her own Sidney asked if she could move back to Japan to continue her Martial Arts training. Her father grudgingly agreed and let her return to Japan to live with relatives leaving her sister, now thirteen, and her father behind she lived in Japan until she was eighteen. During that time her sister and father had to keep dodging Red Flag.

Sidney decided to change her last name to her mothers maiden name Yoritomo.

Lived with her sister and father until she was twenty. Her father was captured by Red Flag, records of what happened were either lost or destroyed. Sidney and her sister tried to break their father out but did not succeed. Red Flag came after them and captured Sidney's sister. Soon after Red Flag took her sister Sidney learned her father had been killed due to his lack of cooperation.

Sidney searched for any sign of her sister, dead or alive but never found anything.

After her failed search Sidney fell off the grid and doesn't reappear until she is twenty-three.

Soooo, that's what I have on Sidney so far. Let me kow what you guys think of her please! Thanks!

Kat. ^-^


End file.
